


꧁ Alphas, Attitudes, problems and more problems ꧂

by Tinabedin



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Flirting, International Fanworks Day 2021, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinabedin/pseuds/Tinabedin
Summary: Reki is an Omega. An Omega who is hopelessly in love with his best friend.Who's not only the hottest Alpha in school, but also in the skating world.So in order to figure out what to do with his feelings he goes to, 2 other Omegas for help.Chinen Miya and Sakurayashiki Kaoru.Why, you may ask: Because....-Kaoru has the same problem. And Miya is just there for the ride and to make fun of the hopeless two other Omegas.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 73
Kudos: 544





	1. ꧁ Alphas, Bets, Omegas and Lovelife ꧂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rekis problematic Lovelife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Hello ♥  
> This is my first A/B/O story! But if anyone is interested in more storys about Reki x Langa and Joe x Kaoru, then check out my Soulmate AU! "♫♩♪ The Red String of Fate ♪♩♫".
> 
> This was honestly so fun to write. Especially the groupchat. And don't worry. In the next chapter, I will involve their second genders a little more, just to spice it op!
> 
> It's still on going, and not finished yet, but it would mean a lot if you'd read it!!! (/◔◡◔)/

𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐝 𝐠𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫, 𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐝𝐞 𝐬𝐜𝐡𝐨𝐨𝐥. 𝐑𝐞𝐤𝐢:

Reki was sitting at the table with his parents. All 3 of them were shocked at what was written on the paper. Rekis parents couldn't believe what they were looking not, neither could Reki for that matter.

"𝐍𝐚𝐦𝐞: 𝐊𝐲𝐚𝐧 𝐑𝐞𝐤𝐢.  
𝐀𝐠𝐞: 𝟏𝟐 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐨𝐥𝐝.  
𝐁𝐢𝐫𝐭𝐡: 𝐀𝐮𝐠𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝟖.  
𝐂𝐥𝐚𝐬𝐬: 𝟔𝐀.

𝐒𝐞𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐝 𝐆𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫: 𝐎𝐦𝐞𝐠𝐚."

"Reki, Im sorry." Rekis mom said. She truly was. She knew Reki had always wished to be an Alpha like his dad. Unfortunately he became and Omega like his mom. "I don't wanna be an Omega!" Reki screamed crying. He really didn't. He had nothing against Omegas, he just didn't want to be one.

"Reki. Baby, im sorry. But there's nothing me or your father can do." Rekis mother said, rocking him back and fourth. In an attempt to call him down. "It's just how it is. But being an omega isn't so bad." His mother said, trying to calm down Reki.

After some time Reki had stopped crying. he was sleeping in his mothers arm. She got op and put Reki to sleep in his own bed, and went back into the living room, to her husband. "Are you still going to leave?" She asked in a hushed and sad voice. "You know I do. My brother needs me. Tell Reki and the girls I love them." Rekis father said. Rekis mother looked at the ground and then faced her husband again.

"I'll be waiting for you. So will the girls and Reki." She said. A small tear escaping her eye. Her husband dried it out and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll promise to come back. And that's a promise." And he then left and years went by.

With his father gone, Reki had two problems.

1\. Being an Omega.  
2\. Being without his dad (for the time being).  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

𝟓 𝐲𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐬 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫:  
Reki, 17 years old, an Omega. Was on his way home after the trip on the beach with Langa, Miya, Shadow, Joe and Kaoru. he was walking home in the middle of the night. What Reki didn't know, was that a big surprise was waiting at home for him. 𝘉𝘐𝘎. 𝘣𝘪𝘨.

Reki reached his house when he was about to turn the doorknob however, a voice filled his ears. He had heard that voice before. It was light, clicky but at the same time, it was- It was nothing. Reki found the voice annoying. And since he knew who it belonged to he got pissed.

Reki turned the doorknob and went in the house anyway. "Hey, im home!" Reki said loudly. His 3 sisters came and greeted him by the door, and second after his mom did too. "Reki, honey. How was the trip?" She asked with a smile. Reki gave her a weird look, but then smiled. "It was.... Adventures.". Rekis mom gave a little laugh before remembering "Oh right! A friend of yours came over. He's waiting for you in your room." She said. Reki gave his mom a smile, but inside he was screaming. Ｓｈｉｔ．

Reki held his board, and went to his room. The smell of an alpha everywhere, even in the corridors. 'Ew. he smells.' Reki thought. He opened the door to his room, and quickly closed it again.  
"What do you want, ADAM?" The dark blue haired male, gave him a grin. "I came to talk. About a challenge." Reki gave Adam a look. Hell no was he skating against Adam while he was still injured. And neither would Langa.

"A tournament." He said and Reki looked at him dumbfounded. "Huh? A tournament? What- ??" Reki said. "What does that have anything to do with me?". Reki regretted asking almost immediately, especially after he saw Adams smile growing wider. "Well. 'S' needs Omegas that the Alpha and Betas can fight for. And I figured you'd make a good prize. Well, so will your two friends, but im starting off somewhere." Reki didn't know what to say. Him? A price? For an Alpha or Beta? Wouldn't he skate in the tournament then? "What if I say no?" Reki said. Obviously not wanting to be a stand by.

"If you say no. Then I guess you're never to set foot in 'S' again. And it's not like you'r getting sold. You'll just be spending a whole day with the Alpha or Beta that wins you." Adam said. God how could Reki refuse now. He liked going to 'S'. Now he was getting banned if he refused to be some kind of pet to this asshole. Jeez. How life works for Omegas. He hated it even more than he did when he was younger. "Who are the other Omegas? Do I know them?" Adam looked at him, before speaking op. "Well it's you, Hiro, Akagi, Miya, Cherry and Luna." Who were these people? Reki didn't know any of them- Wait. Did he say- "Did you just say MIYA and Cherry?" Reki said, trying to hold back a laughter. "Yes. I did. Now. I'll see you at the first round of the tournament, Saturday at 11 pm. Got it?" Reki nodded. "Tell that to Miya and Cherry." Adam said, he was about the leave the room before he stopped again. "And tell Cherry and Miya to wear something nice. The same goes for you." Reki just nodded. And then Adam left.

"Well shit. What did I get myself into now?" Reki laid on his bed. he put his headphones on and turned on his music.

𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑 | 𝑴𝑰𝑺𝑺𝑰𝑶  
0:20 ─〇───── 3:34  
┊ ⇄ ◁◁ II ▷▷ ↻ ┊ 

Reki was just listening to music while scrolling through his phone. When he suddenly got a message from a groupchat that he didn't have, not until now.  
Reki opened the group chat. There were only 3 people in there. Reki, Cherry and MIYA. A message popped up on his phone.

Group chat:  
꧁𝓞𝓶𝓮𝓰𝓪𝓼꧂:  
\- '20+ unread messages'

Cͨhͪiͥneͤn Mⷨ Iͥ Y Aͣ ❀: BITCH- Who does he think he is?!?!?!?

𝙲𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚖✎ : Calm down, Miya. I don't want to do this either, but would you rather get banned form 'S'?

Cͨhͪiͥneͤn Mⷨ Iͥ Y Aͣ ❀: . . . . .  
Cͨhͪiͥneͤn Mⷨ Iͥ Y Aͣ ❀: REKI, YOU FUCKING- I can see YOUR ONLINE! ANSWER US. -__-

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇 𝐎 𝐄 🎶: Im here. Chill out Miya- Wait.  
𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇 𝐎 𝐄 🎶: WHO CHANGED MY NAME?!?!?!??!

Cͨhͪiͥneͤn Mⷨ Iͥ Y Aͣ ❀: I did. Thought it suited you.

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇 𝐎 𝐄 🎶: CHERRY!

𝙲𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚖✎: Now now. Both of you calm down. MIYA dont curse.

Cͨhͪiͥneͤn Mⷨ Iͥ Y Aͣ ❀: Suck it, Slime.  
Cͨhͪiͥneͤn Mⷨ Iͥ Y Aͣ ❀: NOW. WHO DOES ADAM THINK HE IS?

𝙲𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚖✎: The owner of 'S'.

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇 𝐎 𝐄 🎶: I dont think that's what Miya meant.

Cͨhͪiͥneͤn Mⷨ Iͥ Y Aͣ ❀: THIS BITCH SHOWS OP AND TELLS ME I CANT COMPETE BC I HAVE TO BE A PRICE?  
Cͨhͪiͥneͤn Mⷨ Iͥ Y Aͣ ❀: I hope he steps on LEGO.

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇 𝐎 𝐄 🎶: LMAO

𝙲𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚖✎: BOTH OF YOU.  
𝙲𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚖✎: May I remind you im involved in being a price too?

Cͨhͪiͥneͤn Mⷨ Iͥ Y Aͣ ❀: Yes well, but we all know JOE is going to bet on you.  
Cͨhͪiͥneͤn Mⷨ Iͥ Y Aͣ ❀: Stupid SLIME.

𝙲𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚖✎: He will do no such think. I do not know what you mean.

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇 𝐎 𝐄 🎶: I-

Cͨhͪiͥneͤn Mⷨ Iͥ Y Aͣ ❀: Cut the crap. Everyone knows you're dating.  
Cͨhͪiͥneͤn Mⷨ Iͥ Y Aͣ ❀: Seriously. You both act like a married couple, that wants a divorce but loves each other. 

𝙲𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚖✎: Is it that obvious?

Cͨhͪiͥneͤn Mⷨ Iͥ Y Aͣ ❀: He blushed when he looked at you at the beach when I called you mommy.

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇 𝐎 𝐄 🎶: Adam told me to tell you 2, to wear something nice.

Cͨhͪiͥneͤn Mⷨ Iͥ Y Aͣ ❀: I WILL NOT DO ANYHING FOR THAT SLIMY ###### #### ### ###### ######

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇 𝐎 𝐄 🎶: CHILL kid.

𝙲𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚖✎: Miya, stop cursing. Kids shouldn't be cursing. And you will dress op formal. So will you Reki.

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇 𝐎 𝐄 🎶: Were omegas not hoes.

Cͨhͪiͥneͤn Mⷨ Iͥ Y Aͣ ❀: Your name says otherwise, Bit##

\- 𝙲𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚖✎ has muted Cͨhͪiͥneͤn Mⷨ Iͥ Y Aͣ ❀

𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇 𝐎 𝐄 🎶: LOL. SUCKS TO BE YOU, MI-

\- 𝙲𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚖✎ has muted 𝐑𝐞𝐝 𝐇 𝐎 𝐄 🎶 

𝙲𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚖✎: Tomorrow at the Oikinawa mall in the center of the city. At 9. Be there.

Reki looked at his screen. He was laughing a little. Jeez. Those two. But he liked both of them. Reki would love to hang out with Cherry and Miya outside of the skater field. Could be fun, who knows? ツ


	2. ꧁ Shopping, Money, Confusion and Assholes꧂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ꧁Reki goes out shopping with Miya and Kaoru. They have a lot of fun, and Reki get's to meet one of Miya's friends.
> 
> They spend a lot of money.
> 
> But Reki's mind is filled with a lot of confusion and the asshole Alpha he meets on the way home.꧂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Hello ♥
> 
> This is the second chapter of the series. I hoped you liked it.
> 
> This chapter was dedicated to a fan of mine, who has been there since I started and given me sweet and encourages comments on my post. @Bokutosimqp.
> 
> In this chapter I introduced a new charather. She'll show op a lot more, So I hope you liked her! :)
> 
> The clothes they brought will be revealed in the next chapter! ツ
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos are appreciated! (/◔◡◔)/

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒂𝒍𝒍 𝑻 𝒓 𝒊 𝒑:

Reki was on his way to the mall. He was excited and happy. He knew there wasn’t much reason to be, but he was going to hang out with the 2 other omegas outside of the skating world. Getting to know them a little more. 

Though right now, Reki had to actually reach the mall, before he could say more. He was currently walking to the mall. While listening to music.

𝑊𝑖𝑠ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑔𝑎𝑦 | 𝑩𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒊𝒆 𝑬𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒔𝒉  
0:01 〇────── 3:48  
┊ ⇄ ◁◁ II ▷▷ ↻ ┊ 

He had left his skateboard at home, since the two Omegas had spammed his phone telling him not to bring it- Well Miya had spammed him. Kaoru left one message, but both texts said the same thing: “Don’t bring your skateboard. We're going to walk around the mall, not skating.”

So Reki had simply left his skateboard at home. Well he had hid it under his bed. He knew if he left it out his sisters would touch it and do something to the board.  
Reki loved his board way too much to put it through his sister's trauma.

Before Reki realized it, he had reached the mall. He looked around trying to spot the 13-year-old and a pink haired male. “Hey, Slime- Over here!” Reki heard a voice say. He looked at the door to the mall.

He spotted Miya and Kaoru and ran to them. “Hey guys!” Reki said, running towards them while smiling and laughing. “What’s up, Slime?” Miya said, while Kaoru just gave a simple “Hello”.

Reki, Kaoru and Miya walked into the mall. But before they even got to one butik, Reki had realized that Miya seemed annoyed. “What’s up with you Miya?” Reki asked. Miya just gave him an annoyed look before answering. “I had to wake up at 9. I really looked forward to a day where I can sleep in. But no. here I am. Shopping with two idiots-” Before Miya got to finish his sentence, Kaoru was talking. “Don’t you wake up at 6 to go to school?”, Miya didn’t answer at first, but he gave him the same annoyed look he had given Reki. “Yes I do. But this is my school break. And I'm spending it with you people.”  
Okay. Ouch. 

All day the 3 of them walked around the mall, looking around countless shops, but none of them seemed like their taste.  
They were about to give up, until Miya walked to a store- Reki and Kaoru following behind. They reached a store. It looked big, and had a shiny gray color- It shinned like diamond, ig? Miya walked into the store, and so did the other 2 Omegas.  
The store was big, but at the same time small. It had pretty brown walls, it had at least up to 7 changing rooms. And at some corners, there were sofas for people to sit on. All in all the store wasn’t so bad.

“What is this store?- It looks cheap?” Kaoru commented. MIya didn’t look at him, but answered nonetheless. “It’s a good store. And it’s the last store we haven’t checked. It has a lot of clothes, and the prices aren’t too much or too cheap. Give it a try, old man.” Reki would have laughed at the comment that Kaoru was an ‘old man’, but his gaze was fixed on all the clothes in the store.  
“Alright. Let’s split up, and see if we can find something.” Kaoru said, sighning.  
Oh yeah- Reki could for sure find something in this store.

The 3 of them split op for about 20 minutes before they all met up again at the cashier. “Did both of you find something nice for the tournament?” kaoru asked. reki nodded eagerly. Miya just nodded, while staring at his phone. “Wait. Shouldn’t we try the clothes on?” Reki asked. Holding up the clothes he had found. “No need. You picked the clothes in your size right? You’ll be fine. Besides, I can’t walk around anymore. I’m too hungry for that. ” Miya said, walking to the cashier, and paying for his clothes. Karu followed steps, and Reki did too. He hadn’t noticed it, since he had been too preoccupied with the clothes, that he had no idea he was hungry. but now that he thought about it, he was 𝚜 𝚝 𝚊 𝚛 𝚟 𝚒 𝚗 𝚐. 

“So where do we eat?” Reki asked, instantly Reki regretted his question, with the grin he saw on Miya’s face. “I say we got to Joe’s place. He’s a cook right? I bet he’d make us something great.” Miya and Reki both turned their faces to Kaoru. Miya was grinning like a stupid cat, Reki was just hungry, and Kaoru- Kaoru was red. His whole face was red. When Kaoru didn’t say anything, Miya gave another snarky comment: “Maybe you can get us a discount, 𝐾 𝑎 𝑜 𝑟 𝑢. I mean- you are fucking the chef, aren’t you?” The comment made Reki laugh so hard he thought he was going to die. On the other hand, Kaoru was turning even redder. “No, I am not,” He said, collecting himself. “Were just dating. Our relationship does not concern anyone. Especially not kids.”  
Miya and Reki both laughed the whole way to Joe’s restaurant, while walking behind Kaoru. They made snarky comments, and laughed even more. They couldn’t see Kaoru’s face, but they knew the pink haired males face was as red as a tomato.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ｊｏｅ＇ｓ ｒｅｓｔａｕｒａｎｔ：

When they did reach Joe’s shop, Miya and Reki ran in immediately, so hungry they couldn’t wait. While the food was getting ready, Kaoru was talking to Joe (While he was cooking), Miya was talking to a friend of his, he saw at a table, and Reki was just thinking about ways to improve his skating skills, until he’s phone beeped. He took his phone out of his pocket, when he realized he had 5+ unread messages from Langa- Wait. Langa? Reki looked at the name on his phone, ever 10 times. Langa never texted. He’d either call or show up at Rekis house. So after he was done looking at Langas name, he opened the text messages.

‘𝟻+ 𝚞𝚗𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝙻𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚊’

𝐌𝐲 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 - 𝐿𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑎 💙: Hey Reki, do you want to go to the skating park and train?  
𝐌𝐲 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 - 𝐿𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑎 💙: I was at your house, and your mom said you weren't home.  
𝐌𝐲 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 - 𝐿𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑎 💙: Are you okay?  
𝐌𝐲 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 - 𝐿𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑎 💙: Where are you?  
𝐌𝐲 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 - 𝐿𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑎 💙: Why are you ignoring me?  
𝐌𝐲 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 - 𝐿𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑎 💙: Please answer Reki, did I do something?  
𝐌𝐲 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 - 𝐿𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑎 💙: Reki are you mad at me?  
𝐌𝐲 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 - 𝐿𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑎 💙: Reki… ?

ℳℯ: Ahh! No, sorry Langa. I'm okay. I’m out with Miya and Cherry. I didn’t see your messages until now. We can train another time, btw! ;).

It wasn’t even a second before Reki got a response from Langa.

𝐌𝐲 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 - 𝐿𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑎 💙: Okay. Tell me when you're done. 

Reki smiled at the message. The thought of Langa thinking about him and worrying about him. It made him- . . . . . Happy.

ℳℯ: I will! Don’t worry Langa! :D.  
read by 𝐌𝐲 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 - 𝐿𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑎 💙

When Reki read that Langa had seen his message, he turned his phone off and put it away. Seconds after Miya came back to their table with his friend by his side.  
She looked so nervous, Reki almost felt bad for her.

“Hi” She said. Reki gave her an ensuring smile, but of course Kaoru showed up at the wrong time. “Who are you?” He asked, in his ‘I’m a good person’ voice.. “I’m Alex. Im Chinen’s school friend. We go to the same class, and skate a little together after school.” Reki looked at her, “Oh you skate! So do we!” He said smiling. Alex gave him a smile back. “Yeah I know, Chinen told me a little about you. You skate at… ‘S’ too right?” Kaoru and Reki both nodded at her. “You skate at ‘S’- So are you competing in the tournament?”. The girl gave Reki a confident smile before she answered. “Yeah I am as a matter of factly. Chinen told me about it, and he said he didn’t want to hang out with a stranger for a whole day. So I agreed to bet on him. And I don’t like losing so-” Reki nodded. Alex looked like a confident girl. And confident girls were funny and nice. Reki was sure he could get along with her. 

He hadn’t looked properly at Alex, but now when he did, he could see how pretty she was. She had a skateboard in her hand that had a painting of a little dog on the back of it. Guess she likes dogs- she had dark blond hair and green eyes. She was kinda tall- she was only a few inches taller then Miya tho. And her clothes just screamed ‘Fuck you people” and confident. She was wearing high waist light blue jeans, a V Neck Argyle Pattern Sweater in light brown with the black and white crystals (?) and black and white vans. All in all she looked like Miya’s type.

But before Reki or anyone else got the chance to ask her anything else, she had already taken the word. “I have to go now Miya. I still need to finish some of my homework. I’ll see you at the tournament, okay?”. Miya gave her a smile, and nodded. She smiled back immediately, excused herself to the others and left. “Wow- Some girl you got there.” Reki said, giving Miya a smirk. Miya blushed a little before he gave Reki a quiet “shut up”, while looking away in embarrassment. 

Miya sat down next to Reki who was still making fun of him and the Alex-girl. Tho on Reki’s right side Kaoru (Cherry) and Joe were having a little conversation that if anyone heard- Cherry would bury both him and Joe forever. “You found something you liked, Pinky Pie?” Joe said, smirking, sitting himself next to Kaoru.  
Kaoru drank a little from his water, ignoring Reki and Miya’s bickering. “Yes, I did. And you better bet on me, or I’m going to kill you.” Kaoru said, giving Joe a ‘Win me or lose and I’ll kick your butt’ face. Joe just laughed him off. “You know i'm not going to let someone else have you. Of course I’ll win you. Don’t you have any faith in me?” Kaoru returned to his food, but not before he answered Joe. “No.” Joe looked at him. 

“No? No what?” Kaoru eated a little bit of his food, before giving another answer. “No. I don’t have faith in you.” It should have hurt, but Joe just brushed him off. He knew Kaoru was joking. “Well. If I do bet on you and win. You owe. me. a date.” He said joking. Kaoru almost spit out his drink- “Eh- why?” He tilted his head a little to the side- There was no way Kaoru would let Joe use that to his advantage. “Because that’s the whole point.” Joe said, rolling his eyes. “And what if I refuse?” Kaoru said- Not because he was sassy because he genuinely wanted to know what Joe would do. “Doesn’t matter. Your mine.” Not even a second after Joe had said that, Kaoru immediately turned red. 

“Joe. Come back to the kitchen. Your break is over!”. Joe got up from the chair he had sat on. He bowed down to Kaoru's ear and said: “You're mine Kaoru. Even if we don’t go on a date, I wouldn’t let anyone win you. Besides we do 𝑎 𝑙𝑜𝑡 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑑𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑠-”, and after that, Joe went back into the kitchen leaving a CHERRY RED Kaoru at the table.  
.  
.  
.  
.

𝟑𝟎 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐭𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 ;)

“Joe! We're leaving!” Reki yelled loudly to him. The 3 Omegas heard a faint “Alright! Bye!” before they left. “Kaoru?-” Miya suddenly said. “You left your bags in there.” Reki looked down to Kaoru’s hands. Right enough. The man had left his bags in the restaurant. “Oh, I'm staying. I'm going home with Joe. I’ll see you two in a week at ‘S’ for the tournament.” Miya and Reki gave each other a grin. “Alright-” Reki said. “Then me and Miya are off. BYE CHERRY!!” Reki yelled laughing and waving while running away with Miya. they heard a Kaoru yell: “DON’T CALL ME THAT!”

Reki took Miya to his house, and dropped him off greeting his parents real quick. He then turned around and started to walk home. He was about to put on some music but decided he would text Langa first.

To: 𝐌𝐲 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 - 𝐿𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑎 💙  
From: ℳℯ: Hey, Langa. Just wanted to say that if you want we can skate tomorrow. 

After Reki had sent it his mind was running crazy- ‘Should I have said something else’, ‘Why didn’t I ask if he wanted to skate’, ‘maybe he doesn’t want skate with me’ or- Before Reki could come op with another stupid thought, his phne made a quick *𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔*.  
Reki looked down at his screen to see a new message from Langa popped op.

‘𝟷 𝚞𝚗𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝐌𝐲 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 - 𝐿𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑎 💙’

Reki quickly swiped and read the message.  
𝐌𝐲 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 - 𝐿𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑎 💙: Where are you right now?

Before Reki could respond, Langa sent a new message.  
𝐌𝐲 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 - 𝐿𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑎 💙: Tell me where you are. I’ll come pick you up right now. Wait for me.

Reki responded to the message, telling Langa where he was. Langa sent a thumbs up and told Reki to wait where he was for Langa to come pick him up.  
Yes Reki was an Omega. Should an Omega be walking around in the middle of the night on his own? No. Not a good idea.

“Hey.” A voice said. Reki didn’t recognize the voice. He turned around and came face to face with an 𝐴𝑙𝑝ℎ𝑎. And Alpha that Reki didn’t know. And shit- He wasn’t wearing scent glands. He had done fucked up right now. “Uhm heyyy-” Reki said a little awkwardly while he backed away from the Alpha. Reki was really uncomfortable. Like really. He knew he was giving off a “Omega in distress” scent. But he wasn’t the type of guy to be phased by things like these- this is the same guy that challenged Adam.

But right now. ‘God- Where are you Langa?’ Reki thought. “So-” Reki heard the Alpha say. “What’s an Omega like you doing out here? All alone?” The Alpha was moving, trying to lock Reki in. ‘What and Asshole’, Reki thought. “I’m living life. Something an 𝐴𝑠𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑙𝑒 like 𝑦𝑜𝑢 wouldn’t understand.” Reki wouldn’t let his pride down. Not even in a situation like this. But the look the Alpha was giving him, scared him even just a little. He was pissed off. Reki had pissed off an Alpha. ‘Well shit.’- 

The boy reached a hand towards Reki, and Reki was so spaced out he didn’t know what to do. Inches away, the boy's hand was almost touching Reki’s cheek. Reki closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. But before the hand touched Reki more, it suddenly stopped. Reki didn’t feel a touch or anything. So he opened his eyes. Langa had gripped the boys hand- He looked even more pissed than the other Alpha. Almost like he could stab the poor boy. 

“𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑘 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑑𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔?!” Langa said, in a calm, but still with venom in his voice. The other Alpha was paralized. He looked scared. The madness from earlier completely washed off his face. He looked like a sheep. “I asked,” Langa said, gripping tighter around the boy's hand, making him give a little scream out of pain and agony. “What. do. you. think. your. doing.?!” The Alpha didn’t say anything. So Langa gripped tighter around his hand, making it bleed. “I- I wasn’t doing anything!” He said scared. Langa gave him a look of displeasure. but before he could do anything else, Reki had put his hand on Langas hand, that was gripping around the Alpha. Langa looked at him. The Alpha inside of him was screaming to rip the boy to shreds, to kill him, to make him suffer for touching Reki. For even trying to lay his hands on 𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚐𝚊.

“Langa. That’s enough. Let him go. He didn’t touch me or do anything.” Reki said. Langa looked him straight in the eyes, trying to find any hint of him lying. But he found none. So he let the Alpha fall to the ground, and watched him stumble away. 

“Let’s go.” Langa said as he gave Reki a helmet. “I’m taking you home. No complaints.” Reki just nodded, took the helmet and sat on the motorcycle (?). He knew he had to wrap his hands around Langa’s waist, but if he did, it would just make his huge 𝘤𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 even bigger. “Something wrong?” He heard Langa say. “Ah- No. It’s nothing.” Reki said as he put his hands around Langas waist. And then they were off.

Reki liked Langa- like a friend right. So why was he telling himself it was a crush?  
Or- Maybe Reki 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍 Langa more than he thought he would.  
But Reki knew he didn’t have a chance with Langa. Because one day- Langa was going to leave Reki behind.  
So if Reki doesn’t get over this stupid crush/love of his on his best friend, then he’d be more fucked when Langa leaves him once and for all.

Reki was so goddamn confused. And this motorcycle ride wasn't helping.

Please play:  
𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑚𝑒 | 𝐸𝑙𝑖𝑧𝑎𝑏𝑒𝑡ℎ 𝐺𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑒𝑠  
0:01 〇────── 3:14  
┊ ⇄ ◁◁ II ▷▷ ↻ ┊ 

♫♩♪ Because right now- For the time being. Reki didn’t know himself. ♪♩♫


	3. ꧁ Betrayal, tears, lost and lies ꧂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ꧁ Reki and Langa's end, for now.
> 
> Tears are cried, friendships lost, betrayal and lies.
> 
> And a broken promise. ꧂  
> ･ *ﾟ｡ * ･ ﾟ*｡･ﾟ✿｡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Hello ♥
> 
> Im so sorry, but this isn't the tournament chapter. I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE.  
> I just watched episode 7 and I really needed to write a chapter for it.
> 
> Im sorry ;(. this chapter made me cry a bit, bc I actually had to put myself through chapter 7, 2 more times to write this chapter.
> 
> Also.  
> To the song. I changed some of the lyrics. The lyric that says: "And if you want a 𝑔𝑖𝑟𝑙, then goodbye." I wrote boy instead of girl- Bc I thought it matched UwU
> 
> But I did promise you people the tournament chapter, so- I'm going to start writing that and that chapter will be out 4-5 days at most.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos are appreciated! (/◔◡◔)/

𝔽𝕝𝕒𝕤𝕙𝕓𝕒𝕔𝕜:

Reki and Langa were standing in the rain. Reki had just returned from the skating spt where the red star was. He wanted to know how big of a difference there was in his and Langas talent. And after a lot of tries, falling, scratches and a few tears. Reki had finally admitted to himself that he could 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑐ℎ Langa. And now-

He was standing in the rain, with Langa. Both were completely wet from the rain. But right now, none of that mattered. Not right now. Him and Langa were standing in the rain. That would have been completely romantic if it wasn’t for the conversation they were about to have. 

“You need something?” reki asked, looking down at the ground. Not daring to look Langa in the eyes. 

“ADAM is hosting a tournament.” Langa said. Reki clenched his hand around his skateboard, still his eyes fixed on the ground. 

“So?” Reki asked. His voice broke a little, while he did. His gaze lifted a little. Still- Not being able to face Langa-

“I'm thinking about entering.” Langa said, like it didn’t matter. “What about the promise with me?” Reki said. Langas eyes widened a little at the mention of the promise.

‘Was he serious?’ Reki thought. The words Langa were saying were like a stab in the back. But what made him even more mad was that Langa was willing to break their promise to skate against Adam?!  
The same guy who sent Reki to the hospital, broke his arm and almost gave him a concussion?!  
Reki felt like he was being stabbed in the back. 

“That’s…” Langa started off, looking down at the ground just like Reki. “You said you wouldn’t skate against Adam again!” Reki said, a little loud. His gaze now fixed on the blue haired boy in front of him. 

“I’m sorry but I-” Langa started off. But Reki didn’t want to hear it. “Don’t apologize!” reki said even louder than before. He felt his tears forming. He wanted to cry, but he refused to look even 𝑤𝑒𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑟. Langa didn’t know what to say at the outburst coming from the Omega standing right there.

“It just means you’re gonna break the promise with me, right?!” Reki was furious right now. What the hell? Langa couldn’t be serious. “Do you know just how much I…” Reki stopped himself, before he said more. He looked at Langa for a few seconds, before he walked past him.

“That’s enough.” The red haired boy said. But before he could take another step, Langa grabbed his arm. “Reki!” He started off “I wanna go up against ADAM!” Reki tried to get out of Langas hold, and when he did. He said: “With someone dangerous like that.” 

“But he’s an amazing skater.” Langa said. His gaze fixed on Reki. His eyes didn’t leave the flame haired boy. To scared that if he looked away even a second, he would disappear. “You’d understand as a skater, too, right?”

“Skating together with someone as amazing like that gets you excited!” he said. Reki looked at him. Hell no. ADAM wasn’t amazing. Sure he was good at skating, Reki would admit that. But he- He never want to go up against ADAM again- Because…

Because…-

“Excited?” Reki questioned. He’s eyes showed fear. He didn’t like talking about ADAM. His Omega pheromones, let out a scent of distress. But he ignored it. Apparently, so did the Alpha in front of him. “I…. don’t get excited” Reki admitted. 

Langa stared at the Omega. He knew reki was feeling scared. He could feel the pheromones of distress Reki was leagin. But right now- He needed to know what reki wanted to get off his chest.

“I’m scared.” Reki said, his eyes showing sadness, but his mouth. His mouth trying it’s best to put up the fake smile, he had been showing for the past few days. “How can you be acting like it’s all fun and stuff? I don’t get it at all!” Reki screamed.

Langa looked at him. Reki was scared? He never noticed- Everytime he saw the flame haired boy, he was always smiling. But right now- All he wanted to do was hug the Omega. He didn’t tho. Reki’s next words caught the Alpha off guard.

“You and ADAM are nothing like me.” Reki said, looking at the ground again. “Nothing like me.”  
Langa looked at him in shock. “Huh?”.

Reki looked down at the ground, while Langa was staring at Reki. “Do whatever you want.” Reki said, turning around, getting ready to leave. “You crazy geniuses can skate with each other as much as you want.” Reki was walking towards his house. Leaving Langa in the dark. But before the red head completely left the blue haired boy's sight. He heard him say something more. Something that broke the Alpha. Something that shattered him.

“𝑰 𝒄𝒂𝒏❜𝒕 𝒌𝒆𝒆𝒑 𝒖𝒑.” He said while walking, his back turned on Langa.  
Langa just stood there, unable to say or do anything. Waiting for Reki’s next words. But Reki had nothing more to say. but the Alpha was still eager to hear every last thing the Omega had taken to heart. He didn’t care if he was walking away. He refused to move until he heard everything. He just hadn’t realized that was the last thing Reki would be saying to him for a while.

Langa watched as Reki walked away. He couldn’t move. He was so scared. Almost too scared. He could only say one more thing. “Reki…”. Reki was soon out of sight. He turned into his house. And now… Reki had left Langa behind. 

“𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐼 𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑛'𝑡… 𝑎 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑐ℎ 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
𝚁𝚎𝚔𝚒'𝚜 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚢:

Reki lied down on his bed. His board on his table and his bag resting on the floor.  
He truly felt lost. He turned his back on Langa. What hurt even more was that Langa was willing to break their promise, to skate with the same psychopath that was the reason Reki was in the hospital. But- The Omega inside of Reki was screaming to run back to the Alpha. The smarter part of Reki, refuse tho.

He put his earphones on and started his music, instead. He needed a break. From skating, school, Life…. Langa. Just everything.

𝑀𝑦 𝑏𝑜𝑦 | 𝐁𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐞 𝐄𝐢𝐥𝐢𝐬𝐡  
0:01 〇────── 2:51  
┊ ⇄ ◁◁ II ▷▷ ↻ ┊ 

𝑴𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚❜𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒔𝒖𝒔, 𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒔𝒉𝒂𝒅𝒚 𝒆𝒏𝒐𝒖𝒈𝒉

“And people call you: ‘The one that’s not Langa’” Shadow told him, laughing as they watched Langa skate.

𝘽𝙪𝙩 𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙝𝙚❜𝙨 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙖 𝙨𝙝𝙖𝙙𝙤𝙬

“More like…- Who’s that redhead who’s always with SNOW?” Some stranger had said. He probably didn’t know Reki was there. But- he’s words still hurt Reki, deep down.

“No idea. Do you know?” Another one had said. Reki didn’t dare move. 

“Oh, that guy’s some lowlife that just hangs out with him.” Someone else said. “No need to remember him.”

𝑴𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒔 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔, 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒔𝒑𝒍𝒊𝒕 𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔.

“Leave it to SNOW!”  
“Awesome!”  
“SNOW is really amazing!”

Reki knew that. But it still hurt. He was being left behind, while everyone he knew, reached their potential.

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒃𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑰 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏, 𝑯𝒆 𝒄𝒖𝒕𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒎 𝒐𝒇𝒇  
𝑾𝑯𝑨𝑻 ?

Reki watched as people founded over Langa at the football game, telling him to join their clubs.  
“Langa is so amazing.” A boy said, his hand on Rekis shoulder. “Yeah.” Reki said. “He’s seriously amazing.”

𝑴𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚, 𝒎𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚, 𝒎𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚

“Those with no talent should stay out!” Miya said, as he skated away from Reki, who was lying on the ground. 

𝑫𝒐𝒏❜𝒕 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒆𝒅

“Not enough. Not nearly enough” Adam said, right to rekis face, after he failed.

𝑴𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚, 𝒎𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚, 𝒎𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚

Reki was lying in his bed, he finally let his tears fall. The Alpha he liked so much. Wanted to be with so much. He had left him out in the cold.

𝑯𝒆 𝒂𝒊𝒏❜𝒕 𝒂 𝒎𝒂𝒏 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒂𝒊𝒏❜𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒕

More importantly Langa wanted to break their promise, to skate with ADAM. A guy that Reki truly despised.

𝑴𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚❜𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒔𝒖𝒔, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒉𝒆 𝒅𝒐𝒏❜𝒕 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒉𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒐 𝒄𝒖𝒔𝒔  
𝑯𝒆 𝒋𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒔 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒉𝒆❜𝒔 𝒕𝒓𝒚𝒏𝒂 𝒃𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒇𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓  
𝑾𝒉𝒐 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖?

Reki was tired. yeah. Langa was amazing. But Reki taught him how to stand on the board. If he hadn’t Snow wouldn’t have existed.

𝑴𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚❜𝒔 𝒂𝒏 𝒖𝒈𝒍𝒚 𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒓, 𝒃𝒖𝒕 𝒉𝒆❜𝒔 𝒔𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒂 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒕𝒚 𝒍𝒊𝒂𝒓  
𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒃𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝑰 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏, 𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒂𝒊𝒅 𝒉𝒆❜𝒅 ❞𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆❞

Reki felt lost. In just an hour, he had lost his best friend, his crush, his lover, ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝐴𝑙𝑝ℎ𝑎.  
How was Reki going to face Langa in school?

𝑴𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚, 𝒎𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚, 𝒎𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚  
𝑫𝒐𝒏❜𝒕 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒆𝒅

How was Reki going to face everyone at "S"?

𝑴𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚, 𝒎𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚, 𝒎𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚  
𝑯𝒆 𝒂𝒊𝒏❜𝒕 𝒂 𝒎𝒂𝒏 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒂𝒊𝒏❜𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒕

How was Reki going to face Cherry, Miya, Shadow and Joe, and act okay? Like nothing ever happend. Like he was completely okay. 

𝑴𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚, 𝒎𝒚 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔. 𝑰 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒚 𝒔𝒑𝒍𝒊𝒕 𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔

How was Reki supposed to show up to that tournament as a prize and smile, when all he wanted to do was cry and scream out that he just wanted to be left alone.

𝑴𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚

Reki just wanted a break. Needed a break. From everything. Everyone. From the real world.  
He used to do that with skating. Just leaving everything behind- but now.

𝑴𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚  
𝑨𝒍𝒓𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒅𝒖𝒅𝒆, 𝒈𝒐 𝒕𝒓𝒊𝒑 𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒂 𝒌𝒏𝒊𝒇𝒆

Now even skating couldn’t help him. Not anymore. The only thing that made him truly happy. Now. Now it broke him. Just looking at his skateboard made him unhappy.

𝑴𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚, 𝒎𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚, 𝒎𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚  
𝑫𝒐𝒏❜𝒕 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒎𝒆 𝒍𝒊𝒌𝒆 𝒉𝒆 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒆𝒅

His skateboard flashed with memories. When Langa caught his skateboard, which led to them being friends. When Langa tried to stand on the skateboard and tripped. When Langa looked at Reki’s board and asked him to make him one.

𝑴𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚, 𝒎𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚, 𝒎𝒚 𝒃𝒐𝒚  
𝑯𝒆 𝒂𝒊𝒏❜𝒕 𝒂 𝒎𝒂𝒏 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒂𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒂𝒊𝒏❜𝒕 𝒉𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒕

Reki smiled, when he remembered how surprised and happy Langa was when he heard Reki could make him a board. And all the details Reki put into the board. Doing his best to satisfy and make Langa happy.

𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔  
𝑾𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒈𝒐𝒕𝒕𝒂 𝒃𝒆 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒆

Rekis smile faltered. Langa. There wasn’t going to be any more Langa. Not after what had happened today between them. No more Langa and Reki.

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒂 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝒃𝒐𝒚, 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆

Reki wasn’t going to train Langa anymore. He wasn’t going to smile at the boy and laugh with him anymore. He wasn’t going to skate with the blue haired boy anymore, while running from the teachers.

𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔  
𝑾𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒈𝒐𝒕𝒕𝒂 𝒃𝒆 𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒆

Reki wasn’t going to be able to trust the blue haired boy again, if he saw him at the tournament skating against 𝐴𝐷𝐴𝑀.  
Langa had lied to Reki. After Reki had trusted him. Langa turned his back on Reki first. 

𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒂 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝒃𝒐𝒚, 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒈𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒃𝒚𝒆

The music slowly faded. the song coming to end. Reki was fast asleep. His eyes red and his cheeks still a little wet from when he was crying. But only one thought was going through Rekis mind while he was fast asleep.

“𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐼 𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑛'𝑡… 𝑎 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑐ℎ 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒.”


	4. ꧁ Avoided, Beach, Promise and Memories ꧂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ꧁ Langa has problems.  
> Reki remembers his past.
> 
> Both boys needs help. ꧂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! (/◔◡◔)/
> 
> Im sorry for the late update! But yeah. Writers block hit me hard.
> 
> But yeah- here it is! I worked hard on it I hoped you liked it!
> 
> Also im sorry for any spelling mistakes you might see, English isn't my first language. So yeah. But I tried! XD
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be out, so please be patient with me! (っ◔◡◔)っ
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos are appreciated! (/◔◡◔)/

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚃𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝, ‘𝚂’:  
Langa, Joe, Cherry, Miya and Shadow were, like every other skater in the tournament, waiting for ADAM.  
The psycho skater hadn’t shown up yet to announce the teams. When he finally showed up tho, everyone went crazy.

The first few rounds went great. But when Langa had to skate, his focus was only on the skater, when he was on the ‘playground’, otherwise he kept looking for the red haired boy.

When he asked Miya, Cherry or Shadow, about Reki, none of them knew anything. Though he did find out Reki was one of the Omega prizes.  
Even so, the red head still didn’t show up.

Even in school when Langa tried to confront him or talk to him in school, the red head would shrug him off. Time to time he would answer him with “mhm.” or “okay”. On occasions Reki would give a longer answer. but it held less emotions either way.

That day Langa went to “S” for the qualifiers, he gave it his everything. Well- most of it. He used many moves, and many turns were turned differently in an attempt to confuse his opponent. And as luck has it. Langa succeeded and passed the qualifiers.

When Langa came to school after making it through the qualifiers, Reki had answered him with a short “mhm” and after a few seconds Reki gave him a “It has nothing to do with me, though.” Without even looking at him. Yeah that hurt Langa a little.

The same night when Langa was eating dinner with his mom, Langa had talked about how he was being avoided and how he had broken their promise.  
Langas mother had mentioned it had happened to her too. She also told Langa that “You just keep missing each other”. And “But neither of you are in the wrong.” 

Langa had tried to explain that it was actually his fault for breaking their promise, but his mother cut him off before he could explain further.  
“I think it’s best if you were honest with your feelings.” She had started off. ‘Honest..”Langa had thought. “You like that person, right?” Langa nodded “Yeah.” He hadn’t thought too much about what his mom meant before he answered her.

“Why don’t you honestly relay your emotions?” She said. Langa just looked at his mom. “No way. That’s too embarrassing.” Langa had answered her. “You have to act on it…” His mom said. “If you really care about her”. Langa looked at her. “Her?” he asked. His mom just looked at him-

They sat eaten in silence, until Langa had to get up and go to the tournament.  
He had driven past Reki’s house, hoping to get to see the red head and invite him, but when he saw his window open, Langas hope got the best of him and he drove straight to “S” hoping to find Reki.

He didn’t though, he had asked Joe if he’d seen him, but to no luck.  
But before he got to look more ADAM had shown up on stage and showed a photo of the people whom the “gods of skating” loved. Langa was on the screen. So was ADAM, Shadow, MIYA, JOE, Snake, Cherry and Harry. 

Shadow had skated first. And won. By cheating- that’s what Miya, Joe, Cherry and Langa thought.  
But when someone touched Langas hand, Langa was so happy because he had thought it was Reki. Nope. ADAM.

But yeah- Langa had to skate against Joe. It was the first time he was skating against JOE when he was serious. Much wasn’t happening while people were waiting for the buzzer to go off.

Langa was talking to Joe, while also keeping an eye out for Reki. He really hoped the red head was watching him.  
But before they took off, Joe said something.  
“But there's someone I’d like to punch. Tell him to wake up.” Joe continued ”So… I’m gonna win!” And the buzzer went off.

Both skaters skated. Joe was in the lead for at least 5 second before the first corner. Then Langa took the lead. They turned another corner, where Joe caught up to Langa.  
A few cheers were heard, here and there.  
Both Langa and Joe saw the big corner coming up, Langa wanted to take the lead, but he had to watch his speed or he might get hurt.

Joe on the other hand had no intention on holding back. Joe skated in front of Langa. He had both hands and both legs on the board, while bending down-  
He was going at such a fast speed, not even Langa could compete with that.  
Joe skated up a small tray, he flew in the air, landing on a wall.  
His leg catching him, sending him right back onto the skater ground again, leaving a footprint on the wall, while skating off.

Langa tried to catch up to him. They turned more corners, making it impossible for Langa to put more speed into it or he’d get hurt.  
But then- Langas eye caught something- or someone.

He made eye contact with Reki. The redhead's eyes were wide open and his mouth was in a little frown. But even so, nor Reki nor Langa broke eye contact.  
Langa too scared that if he removed his eyes, Reki would disappear, but Reki was just so surprised the red head noticed him that he didn’t know what to do.

It felt like the world stopped. There it was only just them. No one else. Only Langa and Reki.  
But Reki was stubborn, and still mad at Langa.  
So he broke eye contact. Turned his back on Langa (Once again), and left.

Langa wanted to go after him. Throw the board away and run. But he needed to win.  
Because if he didn’t- Someone else might ‘win Reki’.

Langa skated the fastest he could, wanting to get it over with. He turned more corners as Joe and Langa reached the end.  
Joe was only a few seconds in front of Langa, but the blue haired boy wasn’t going down yet.

Langa put his hand under his skateboard and jumped. He came flying in the air, over Joe’s head. He was in the lead.  
He skated. He jumped when he turned the corner, this time jumping with his board, putting his full weight put into the board, so he wouldn’t fall.

They reached the finish line. JOE was still in the lead, but Langa had no intention of losing. Not while Reki was watching. Langa took his hand to his heart. When he started the race with JOE, he didn’t like it. But he didn’t take it either.

But once he had made eye contact with Reki, his heart had started racing. And now, he wanted to win for Reki.

JOE’s move was incredible. But Langa wasn’t going down. 

The finish line was close, Langa could see it. JOE was still in the lead, but Langa was catching up.

Langa jumped. He landed next to JOE. They were close to the finish line. unfortunately for JOE. Langa crossed the finish line a second before he did.

But right when Langa crossed the finish line his board snapped, and Langa fell to the ground, his board broke.

Langa took his board in his hands. “What should I do..-” Langa said quietly “Huh?” Joe said. He looked over Langas shoulder “Oh, it snapped.” Joe said, standing next to Langa. “Skateboards are expendables, after all.”

“Can I fix it?” Langa looked at Joe. “It’s faster if you bought one.” Joe said. Langa turned back to his board. “It’s not good if it’s not this one.” 

Joe smiled. “Reki made that one, right?” No response. “Then, have Reki fix it.” Langa looked op. “But-”. Before Langa could finish Joe interrupted him.

“It’ll be all right if it’s you two.” Joe said. Langa gave Joe a small nod before he got up and went to look for Reki.

Langa had been all around “S” but Reki was nowhere in sight. Langa hadn’t even realized that ADAM had raced someone, until he showed up on the screen. 

“In comparison… SNOW!-” Langa turned his head to the screen. “You are truly wonderful!”

Langa just stood there- Wtf was he supposed to say tho that. “You should be able to go together with me.” 

“Because you are the one I found…” ADAM said. “. . . EVE!” Langa was surprised. He didn’t know what ADAM meant. “EVE?”

Langa shaked his head, he didn’t have time for ADAM. He turned around and went back to looking for Reki.

Unfortunately, Reki had already left. And had no idea what had happened to Langa. .  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
𝑹𝒆𝒌𝒊❜𝒔 𝒏𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕𝒕𝒓𝒊𝒑 𝒉𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒓𝒐𝒎 ❜𝑺❜:  
Reki was walking home, in the middle of the night. He’d left when he broke eye contact with Langa. He really had no point in staying there, and watch the guy he liked being “harassed” by the guy he hated the most.

The wind blowing in the trees made westle sounds. Honestly the sound of the wind hitting the trees annoyed Reki. So he took his headphones out of his pocket and put them in.  
He walked. He didn’t know where he was going, he just didn’t wanna face the world right now.

He decided on walking to the beach. The beach his dad would take him too when he was younger. It was the beach where he’d gotten his first skateboard. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

He turned the corner of a house. He took his shoes off, holding them in his hands, while walking around the beach close to the water.  
His music playing in the background. The world seemed to disappear for Reki. It was only him and his memories. No Langa, no broken promise, no ADAM, no fear. Nothing. Reki felt free for the first time in awhile.

Iᴅᴏɴᴛᴡᴀɴɴᴀʙᴇʏᴏᴜᴀɴʏᴍᴏʀᴇ| 𝓑𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓮 𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓲𝓼𝓱  
0:01 〇────── 3:48  
┊ ⇄ ◁◁ II ▷▷ ↻ ┊ 

Reki walked along the beach. He remembered when his dad would take him and his sisters here so they could swim in the summer.

𝘿𝙤𝙣❜𝙩 𝙗𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙮

6 year old Reki was running from his father, laughing. they were playing tag, while his mom was sitting on a blanket on the sand, with his sisters. She was laughing at her two boys playing around like fools.  
“Once I catch you, im ‘throwing’ you in the water!” Reki heard his dad said loudly. He was laughing, making sure the red head knew he wasn’t going to drown him.  
Reki laughed at him while running away. His small feet carrying him along the sand.  
“You’d have to catch me first, dad!” The little red head snickered running away. He tripped in the sand. His dad ran towards him laughing.

He picked up Reki. “Wow kid. You sure run fast, huh?” Reki laughed in his fathers arms, “Mhm. I have to run from the monsters right?” His dad ruffled his hair, and laughed again. “Yeah.”  
He threw Reki over his shoulder and on his back. “Let’s go back to mom, yeah? You’d be my cape. We need to save our girls!” Reki laughed, flying his fist in the air. “Les go!”

𝙁𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙖𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙩𝙬𝙞𝙘𝙚 𝙖 𝙙𝙖𝙮  
𝙄 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙬𝙞𝙨𝙝…

8 year old Reki was running on the beach, his dad walking a few steps behind him. It was sunset, so the sun was setting down. It made the beach sparkle. In Reki’s eyes the beach looked like heaven. It was so pretty Reki couldn’t take his eyes off it. The shining water, the beautiful setting sun. 

Everything was breathtaking. “Waow!” Reki said out loud. He turned his head towards his dad, just to find him laughing. Reki gave a big smile. “It sure is pretty right kid?” Reki nodded his head happily. “Hey Reki. Come on, it's getting cold.” His dad said. Reki smiled and ran to his dad. Taking his hand, he walked home with him.

𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒇𝒆𝒆𝒍 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒔𝒂𝒚

10 year old Reki was walking on the beach. It was winter, but it didn’t snow. Of course a 10 year old kid would love to play in the snow and snowboard. But that just wasn’t the case. 

It was after school. Reki had cried to his parents about how it wasn’t snowing. His dad had promised him that if it snowed he would teach Reki how to snowboard.

Reki was walking on the sand. Bored. He was really bored.  
“Reki!” He heard someone yell out. Reki turned around. His dad running towards him. He kept screaming Reki, as if he was going to run away if he stopped. 

“D- dad-” Reki stumbled over his words. “How did you find me?” His dad was holding his hands on his knees, catching his breath, before he spoke op.  
“Your my kid. I know you love this beach as much as me.” His dad gave him an easy smile. “It calms me down to when I need it.” Reki smiled. But his eyes caught onto something in his dad's hands.

“Is that a snowboard with wheels?” Reki asked, turning his head a little, trying to get a better look. At first rekis dad seemed confused at what the poor kid was saying. But then he remembered the board.

“Here.” His dad hands Reki the board. He takes it and looks at it in a weird way. “What am I supposed to do with it?” Reki asked. His dad laughed a little. “It’s a skateboard. It’s the same as a snowboard. You just don’t need snow to do it.” His dad said. “You can skate anywhere at any time. Well if you can stand on the board.” 

Reki gave the skateboard a delightful smile. “Thanks dad!” His dad smiled, and ruffled his hair. “Let’s go back, yeah? Mom made food.” Reki smiled. Holding onto the board with a tight grip, while walking next to his dad, talking about how he was going to become the best skater in the whole world and make him proud. His dad just smiled at him. Listening foundly at what the red hair was beaming about.

𝑺𝒉𝒐𝒘, 𝒏𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍  
𝑩𝒖𝒕 𝑰 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒐𝒐 𝒘𝒆𝒍𝒍

12 year old Reki was walking on the beach. It was night and Reki had been at the beach all day. When he'd woken op, his dad wasn’t there. When he asked his mom, she had told him he wasn’t coming back for a while.

Reki refused to believe that his dad had just left without saying goodbye. Especially since he’d just found out about his second gender. ‘Was that why he left?’ 12 year old Reki thought ‘because i'm an Omega?’.

Tears were making their way to the redhead's eyes but he refused to let them fall. He had been at the beach the whole day. Reki hadn’t even eaten. And all that just made it so much worse.

But he wasn't leaving. Everytime Reki left, his dad would come find him at the beach and take him home. Reki wasn’t leaving until he came to bring him home. The skateboard his dad gave him 2 years ago in his hands. 

Hours passed by and Reki just sat at the beach. He finally decided to give to and return home.

𝑲𝒊𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒎𝒐𝒐𝒅 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒊𝒔𝒉  
𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒍

From that day Reki skated everyday, hoping that it would make his dad proud, with everything he could do.

16 year old Reki was sitting by the hospital bed. His friend was lying in it. He was completely broken. From head to toe were scratches and bruises. His friend had just skated ADAM, and it had gone horribly wrong. “I’m not going to skate anymore.” the boy in the hospital bed suddenly said, Reki lifted his head. “Huh?” the boy turned away from Reki and stared out the window. “I won’t ever be able to skate again. Take my board Reki. I won’t be needing it.” Reki looked at him.

He couldn’t blame him for giving up. The guy had practically almost died skating for his life  
“You should leave.” Reki stood up from the hospital bed. “I'm sorry.” Reki said. He reached down and took the board and left.

𝑰𝒇 𝒕𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒅𝒓𝒐𝒑𝒔 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒃𝒐𝒕𝒕𝒍𝒆𝒅  
𝑻𝒉𝒆𝒓𝒆❜𝒅 𝒃𝒆 𝒔𝒘𝒊𝒎𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒑𝒐𝒐𝒍𝒔 𝒇𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒃𝒚 𝒎𝒐𝒅𝒆𝒍𝒔

Reki trained everyday. He also made a board. He wanted to make a unique board, but he was still new to it. He also worked, and had homework to do, so he didn’t have much free time.

But he kept failing. Reki got so frustrated that he actually just left his house and went to the beach. He didn’t go to the water or stand on the sand.

he sat on a bench close to the sand. Watching as a little red haired boy and an old red haired boy running around in the sand having fun. Reki sighed. “Let it go Reki.” he said to himself.

“Let it go.”

𝑻𝒐𝒍𝒅 𝒂 𝒕𝒊𝒈𝒉𝒕 𝒅𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒔 𝒊𝒔 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆𝒔 𝒚𝒐𝒖  
𝒂 𝒘𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒆

Reki stopped walking. He snapped out of his little world. A voice was calling him. He turned around looking everywhere. But he didn’t find the source.

Instead, he looked up at the moon and the stars, a sad smile plastered on his face.  
“Hey dad.” Reki said, a little tear escaping his eyes while he looked at the dark shining blue sky. “Are you proud? I tried. But I just couldn’t.” Reki’s smile faltered. “𝐼'𝑚 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑒𝑛𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑛𝑒𝑥𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑎𝑛𝑦 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚”. Reki was about to start walking when the next words of the song played again.

𝑰𝒇 ❞𝑰 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒀𝒐𝒖❞ 𝒘𝒂𝒔 𝒂 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒆  
𝑾𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌 𝒊𝒕, 𝒊𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖❜𝒓𝒆 𝒉𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒕  
𝑻𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒊𝒓𝒓𝒐𝒓  
𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒔𝒉𝒆❜𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒅 𝒃𝒆𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒆

Reki stood there. On the sand. Tightening his grip around the shoes in his hand. He laughed a little, holding his hand around his stomach, bowing down a little. A few more tears escaping his eyes. 

He sniffed a little. “Jeez. Im pathetic.” Reki tried to laugh and smile. He stood up straight, one of his hands, reaching up, trying to reach the stars and the moon.

He tooks his head phones out. “I was the one who taught him…” Reki’s sad smile didn’t leave his face, while he spoke. He didn’t know who he was talking to, but right now, just being heard was making him happy. Even if it was just the moon and the stars. ”Hey Langa,” Reki started again. “How can you jump so high?”

Reki walked out of the sand. He put his shoes up turning to the moon and the stars again. He looked at the beautiful blak beach that he adored. 

“One last question.” Reki said. “𝐻𝑒𝑦 𝐿𝑎𝑛𝑔𝑎, 𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 𝐼 𝑓𝑙𝑦 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒?”.  
Reki smiled again. “No answer?” A little laugh escaped his lips.

“𝒲𝒽𝒶𝓉 𝒾𝒻 “ℐ ℒℴ𝓋ℯ 𝒴ℴ𝓊” 𝓇ℯ𝒶𝓁𝓁𝓎 𝓌𝒶𝓈 𝒶 𝓅𝓇ℴ𝓂𝒾𝓈ℯ?” Reki turned around. Leaving the beach, walking home.


	5. ꧁ Badge, Visits, Lies and Sleepy whisper kisses ꧂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ꧁ Langa and Reki 
> 
> Alpha and Omega ꧂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Hello ♥ Im so sorry I haven't updated recently! 
> 
> I didn't have time with school and everything, but yeah.
> 
> Here is the next chapter!
> 
> This was really rushed because it was like 10 pm or smth when I wrote it and I have school tomorrow! LMAo
> 
> And I also think that Langa is perfect for the song:
> 
> 𝑶𝒄𝒆𝒂𝒏 𝑬𝒚𝒆𝒔 | 𝓑𝓲𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓮 𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓲𝓼𝓱  
> 0:01 〇────── 3:48   
> ┊ ⇄ ◁◁ II ▷▷ ↻ ┊ 
> 
> Or
> 
> 𝙼𝚛. 𝚂𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚖𝚊𝚗 | 𝑺𝒊𝒂  
> 0:01 〇────── 3:48   
> ┊ ⇄ ◁◁ II ▷▷ ↻ ┊ 
> 
> Because you know- His eyes are blue- But Mr. Snowman also matches, because he used to snowboard and he looked like snow and his name, yk. And I don't know which song to use for the next chapter so please tell me if you'd like!
> 
> I hope this chapter was to your liking! Tell me in the comments! 
> 
> I also apologize for any spelling mistake. My first language isn't English! <3 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading!!! (/◔◡◔)/ ~♥
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated 🥰♥

L̼̺͙a̢̦̘n̫̘g͍͚͚a̡̦͜ -̡̦͓ K̘̪̙u̻̘͜n͎͔͜:

Langa had no idea where Reki was. He considered leaving, to see if he went home, but if he was at ‘S’ Langa still had a chance to find him.

Langa removed his focus from the screen when he felt someone stand next to him. It was JOE. He looked almost murderous right now.  
Langa could guess that it was probably because ADAM just hit Cherry with his skateboard, but what Langa couldn’t get is how and why Cherry got to skate with ADAM.

Joe probably guessed what Langa was thinking, because before Langa could ask him, Joe already answered him. “Kaoru wanted to prove to ADAM, that he could defeat him and was better than him.” Langa didn’t say anything, he just listened to what Joe had to say. “ADAM never said yes to any of our beefs. But this time it was a part of the deal. If he wanted Kaoru to be one of the Omega prices, he had to skate him. That was Kaorus' plan.” 

Langa looked up, at the screen. It was black. “What now?” Langa asked. “I don’t know. But I have to go see Kaoru. Good luck with 𝑅𝑒𝑘𝑖, Langa.” Joe said, before he turned around and left. Langa watched Joe leave. ‘Right, Reki!’. Langa focused on everyone and everything around him, but the red head was not in sight.

“Hey did you see that guy. The one who left.” Some guy said. “Yeah, he looked pretty sad.” someone else said.  
“His red hair was pretty tho. I wonder if it’s dyed or natural. But it looked shiny.” Langa looked over to the group of Alphas. ‘Red hair?- Reki!’ Langa made his way over to them.

“He was pretty cute if I have to say. And he smelled like an Omega! Maybe we’ll see him again!” Langa slowed down his step, listening to what the groups of boys were saying. He wanted to punch the guy for even thinking about Reki, but if he did they wouldn’t tell him anything.

“No. I don’t think so. I saw him hand over his badge to one of the guards.” Langa stopped. ‘What did he say?!’ Langas head was spinning. He went over and grabbed the boy by the shirt, and held him up against the wall.

“The guy that handed over his badge, did he have red hair, a long hoodie and a bandana on?!” Langa almost screamed at poor Alpha. “Uh- I- Uhm, yeah I think so.” The Alpha answered uneasily, still surprised by what happend.

Langa let go of the Alpha and ran towards the exit. “Ohhhh~ my beautiful SNOW~” ADAM was making his way towards Langa with open arms. But before ADAM could even touch Langa (Fuck you ADAM), Langa moved out of the way and kept running. Maybe if he was fast enough he could reach Reki.

Langa kept running and running. He ran all the way over to Reki’s house, only stopping when he was outside of Reki’s door. He dropped his board on the ground, knocking on the door.

The door opened and Reki’s mom stood in front of Langa. “Oh, hello Langa. How are you?” Reki’s mom gave him a nice smile. “I'm good! Is Reki here?” Langa asked, panting a little, out of breath.

“Reki? No. I thought he was with you.” Langas face fell. “Oh okay. Thank you.” Langa answered “I’ll take my leave. Goodnight.” Reki’s mom smiled at him again. “Of course. Get home safe. Goodnight.”

Langa turned around, and left Rekis house. He considered waiting for Reki, but decided against it, because maybe, the red head still didn’t wanna see Langa.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
𝚁𝚎𝚔𝚒 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 (𝙼𝚈 𝙲𝚄𝚃𝙴 𝙱𝙱𝚈 <𝟹):  
Reki was on his way home. Well he was almost home, but when then he spotted blue hair walking away from his house. ‘What was Langa doing here?’

Ones Langa was out of sight, Reki went to his door. But before he opened it, he tripped over something. ‘COME ON!’ Reki thought.

He looked down. His eyes fell on a broken board in front of him. “What the hell?” Reki stayed on the ground, while he took the board in his hands examining it. 

“Oh. Langa broke his board…” Reki said. He got up from the ground. “Reki!” 

‘Huh?’ Reki turned around, his eyes fell on the blue haired Alpha standing in front of him, out of breath. ‘He must've run over here’.  
“Eh- I- Hase- Hasegawa.” Reki didn’t know what to say. He was a little surprised. Where did Langa come from? Didn’t he see him leave?

“Reki. Hi” Langa said, making his way over to Reki.  
Reki didn’t know what was happening and he instinctively stepped back, when Langa got close. 

“What do you want?” Reki asked, his face on the ground. “I forgot my board.” Langa answered. Reki looked down at his hands. ‘Right.’ 

“Here.” Reki said, shoving the skateboard in Langas hands. “Anything else?” he asked. His eyes almost glowing red. The Alpha didn’t understand what was happening.

“Reki- I’m sorry I broke our promise, but I-'' Langa hesitated to say more, when his eyes landed on the Omegas face. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“It’s not about that! Just forget it, Langa!” Reki almost screamed, if it wasn’t for his mom and sisters sleeping, he probably would. “Then what is it?!” Langa asked, trying to step closer to Reki, but decided against it.

“There is no ‘you and me’ anymore Langa. Just leave.” Reki was about to turn around and step into his house, “𝑫𝒐𝒏❜𝒕 𝒈𝒐. 𝑫𝒐𝒏❜𝒕 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆.” Reki stopped, his body unable to move.

A command. Langa had just given him a command. But it seemed like Langa had already caught up to what had happened. “I'm so sorry Reki, I didn’t mean to.” Langa touched Rekis shoulder, but Reki shrugged it off immediately.

“What happend to your board?” Reki asked, Langas hand still on his shoulder and Reki’s back still the only thing Langa could see. But Langa didn’t answer at first.  
“I’m going to ask you again.” Reki started off. “𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒑𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒃𝒐𝒂𝒓𝒅? 𝑰𝒇 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒘𝒐𝒏❜𝒕 𝒕𝒆𝒍𝒍 𝒎𝒆, 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒏 𝒍𝒆𝒂𝒗𝒆.” 

Langa let go of Rekis shoulder. “I skated against Joe and after we reached the finish line it broke.” Reki turned to look at Langa. “Did you win?” Reki asked, Langa nodded. 

“Well, what do you want?” Langa looked Reki in the eyes. “I wanted you to fix my board. But I didn’t think you wanted to, I just want-” Before Langa finished the sentence Reki interrupted him. “Because that’s all I'm good for? That’s all I can do? Fix and make boards for the famous ‘𝑆𝑁𝑂𝑊.” 

“No- You more than that!” Langa almost screamed. “Argh” Reki took Langa by the shirt and dragged him away from the house, once they were far enough where no one could hear them Reki spoke op. “Why don’t you just buy a new one? It’ll probably help you more, then the ones I make.” 

“No.” Langa answered. Reki looked into his blue Ocean eyes. “No? What do you mean ‘no’?” Reki asked. “I mean no.” Langa said. “It has to be this board. It has to 𝓎ℴ𝓊'𝓇ℯ board.” Reki just looked at Langa. 

“But why? Anyone can make that.” Langa stepped closer to Reki. “It has to be the board that 𝚢𝚘𝚞 made. It’s speciel.” Reki just looked at Langa, he didn’t know what to say. Special? Langa thought he was special.

“If I don’t fix it, will you still skate against ADAM?” Langa looked away. When Reki didn’t get an answer, he just sighed. “Fine. I’ll fix it. But this is the last time.” Langas eyes sparkled.

Reki made his way towards the shed where he made Langas board for the first time. It felt like forever since Langa had been in there- Well since he hang out with Reki.

Reki put the board on the table and looked at it for 1 to 2 minutes. “Yeah, I can’t fix that. I can make you a new one and then you can decorate it as you wish.” Langa turned his eyes at the board. “You should throw it out.” Reki said, as he took the board and made his way to the trash can. “No!” Langa almost yelled.

Reki stopped op. “What? You wanna keep it? It’s broken.” Langa went over and gently took the board from Reki. “I don’t care if it’s broken and can’t be fixed. Even so I’m keeping it. It was a gift from you and it was my first skateboard.” Reki didn’t say anything, but sighed and turned back to the table to make Langas new board.

“At Least let me take the holders off so I can put them on your new board.” Reki said, holding his hand in front of Langa, motioning for Langa to hand him the board. Langa nodded and handed Reki the board.

He watched as Reki put the board on the table, finding the stuff so he could remove the holders.  
Reki started forming the board, and when he was done, he put it on the table and turned towards Langas old board.  
Reki removed everything from the old board. Wheels, wheels holders and the leg holders (?).

He handed the old board back to the Alpha, who took it almost immediately and hugged it. Reki was about to put the board together, when Langa touched his hands, making Reki stop.

“Eh- Lan- Hasegawa what are you-” Reki stumbled over his words, unable to say anything. His mind is almost completely blank. “My name is Langa, Reki. not Hasegawa. Please don’t call me that.” Reki nodded his head. Not caring what the Alpha said, just wanting the Alpha to let go.

“Can you maybe-” Langa started off. Reki waited for him to finish the sentence but when he didn’t say anything, he turned his head towards Langa, looking at him. He realized the Alpha eyes weren’t on Reki or the board. They were on their hands.

Langas hand on Rekis. Langa was looking at their hands. His face holding a faint blush and a small happy smile. “Uhm.” Reki cleared his throat. Langa blinked and looked at him.  
“Reki can you draw the same painting you did like on my old board?” Langa asked, still smiling.

‘Damn him and his beautiful smile’ Reki thought. “Yeah. Sure.” Langa smiled. But none of them moved. “Uhm Langa- You can let go now.”  
Langa shaked his head. He intertwined his and Rekis hands together, making the red head turn even redder than his hair.

“I don’t want to.” Langa said in an almost whisper, taking their intertwined hands op to his mouth and putting a small kiss on Rekis hand.  
Reki didn’t think he could turn even redder, but the movement, the kiss. It felt right. He didn’t want to let go either.

So for the first time in forever he smiled at Langa. A genuin smile. “Okay fine. You can hold my hand. But i’m not sure the painting can turn out as good as the other one.” Langa gave him a small laugh.

“It’s okay. Anything you make is perfect.” That earned Langa a small giggle from the red head.  
The omega with only one hand started to make Langas new board, while the other one was intertwined with the Alphas hand.

It took some time but eventually Reki was done with the board. “Here.” He said, handing Langa the new board. Langa took a hold of the board, with his free hand. “Thank you.” Langa said.  
Reki tried to let go of the Alphas hand, but the other hand just tightened around it.

“Langa let go. You have to go home.” Langa shaked his head. “If I let it, you’ll leave.” Langa said with a pout.  
‘Cute’ Reki thought. “So.” Langa spoke op.

Reki turned his attention towards the Alpha. “So what?” Reki asked.  
“Are we okay again?” Langa asked, looking down at the ground, almost scared that the red head might reject him and end their friendship for good after this. 

Reki sighed. “I don’t know. I still haven’t forgiven you for breaking our promise.” Langa sighed, his head still not looking op. “Isn’t there anything I can-” 

“Langa.” Reki interrupted him. “Give me some time to think about it.” Langa looked up. Did he hear that right? If the red head was willing to forgive him, no matter how long it took, Langa would wait. 

“Will you-” Langa started off, turning his head up to look at Reki “Will you come watch me?”  
Langa must have said something wrong, because the red head let go of his hand so fast, he didn’t have a chance to catch it again. 

“No, Langa. I won’t.” Reki turned to walk out and into the house. “I can’t 𝑤𝑎𝑡𝑐ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢 anymore. Im sorry.” Reki said. He was about to leave, when the Alpha grabbed him by the wrist.  
Langa was not going to lose Reki a second time. 

“Then don’t watch me. Just be there with me.” Langa said. That was a 𝐿𝑖𝑒. He was a 𝐿𝑖𝑎𝑟. He wanted the Omega to watch him. Only him. But he didn’t have the right to tell him that.  
“Langa I can’t-”

“Why not?” Langa asked, his hands around Langas wrist tightened. “Why? You wanna know why?!” Reki almost yelled. Langa almost dropped him. Not because he was yelling at him, no. but because he was letting his pheromones everywhere.

“Do you know what people say about me?! They call me ‘The one who’s not SNOW’ or ‘He’s always JUST around SNOW’. Do you know how painful that is? My whole life I’ve loved skateboarding.” Reki was about to cry. Damn ADAM. “But now- Now I can’t even touch my skateboard without almost breaking down!”

A tear slipped from Reki on his face. Langas eyes widened and so did Rekis. He wasn’t supposed to cry. Reki ran to his house door about to rip it open when Langa closed it. Reki turned around. His face only inches away from Langas. 

“Don’t run away from me Reki. Don’t cry please. I’m sorry.” Langas arm fell, and lead itself around Reki. He hugged Reki close to him. Wanting nothing more then the Omega to stop crying and smile like he used to.

Reki cried in Langas arms, and Langa just held him. He didn’t let go, not even when the crying died down. “Reki…?” Langa asked. He looked down at the boy in his hands. ‘Oh he was asleep.’ Langa smiled the Omega in his arms.

‘I wish you were mine’ Langa thought. A sad smile on his face. Because until Reki forgave him, he couldn’t say or do anything, that wouldn't make it look like he did it out of pity.  
Instead Langa opened the door slowly. He took Reki in his arms and carried him to his room.

He put Reki down on the bed carefully and then tugged him in nicely. He stood up and was about to leave, but when he put his eyes on Reki, he couldn’t.  
The Omega was fast asleep and he looked absolutely beautiful. Langa took his phone out and took a photo of Reki on his phone. 

Langa smiled at the photo on his phone. Before he gave Reki a glance. Langa bent down so he was face to face with the sleeping Omega.  
He gave Reki a short kiss on the lips, before he whispered something in his ear.

Langa smiled and left, leaving the happy sleepy Omega to sleep.


End file.
